Histoire de Famille
by LovARosA
Summary: Une riche famille disparaît sauf la fille cadette. Don doit enquêter et Charlie recueille la jeune fille, mais que se passe-t-il quand celle-ci découvre un secret enfoui entre les deux frères et décide de les remercier. /!\ slash et plus... Reviews Please
1. J'espionne pas

Bonjour à tous me voilà avec un nouveau type de fanfiction!

J'espère que cela vous plaira...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires!

LovARosA

* * *

- Tu n'es pas responsable

- C'est exactement ce que je suis.

- Alors laisse-moi partager avec toi le responsabilité de notre bêtise à nous deux.

- Tout est de ma faute. Je suis l'aîné, j'aurais du nous arrêter.

- Et passer à côté de cette nuit qui est sans doute la plus belle de ma vie?

- Oui, car nous n'en avons pas le droit.

Je ne les espionne pas. Je vous le jure. Enfin, pas volontairement. Mais, dites- moi ce que je peux faire? Je n'étais pas censée me trouvée ici. Don m'avais dit de rester avec Larry et Amita, mais comment puis-je laisser l'équipe de Don et Charlie rechercher ma famille, sans rien faire pour les aider? C'est impossible pour moi.

Cela fait deux semaines maintenant que ma famille a disparu, et dix jours que les Eppes m'ont recueillie chez eux. Ce sont des types biens et ils ont le cœur sur la main. Chacun à leur manière, ils m'ont consolée et aidée. Désormais, mon souhait le plus cher et de leur rendre l'appareil. Mais, je ne pensais pas que cela allait se passer aussi vite.

Mais, reprenons depuis le début. Il y a 14 jours, pile un mois avant mon dix-huitième anniversaire, une journée de cours tout à fait banale en somme, mais qui allait devenir la plus horrible de toute ma vie. Ce jeudi-là, comme à notre habitude mon frère Arthur et moi allions au lycée, tandis que les jumeaux et Damien, nos aînés, se la coulaient douce, en attendant patiemment au bord de la piscine, la rentrée universitaire.

Il est vrai que ce matin-là, nous avions eu de la peine à quitter notre résidence climatisée, Papa, Art' et moi. Mon père est le propriétaire d'une entreprise agro-alimentaire qu'on ne présente plus tellement elle est célèbre. Il a épousé une jeune sud-américaine peut avant qu'il n'hérite de sa fortune. Mais comme il le répétait souvent, il abandonnerait tous pour nous six.

Quel nous six? Axel et Roman, mes frères aînés âgés de 22 ans et des jumeaux inséparables, Damien et Arthur, mes deux autres frères de 20 et 19 ans, deux opposés qui se complètent, ma belle-mère Élisabeth une séduisante sud-américaine, et moi Shyrleen, la seule fille de la fratrie et la cadette.

Vous voulez sûrement savoir où est ma vraie mère, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, je ne l'ai pour ma part jamais connue, elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Mon père, Alain, qui n'était qu'en concubinage avec elle, mais qui nous avait tous adoptés, en a beaucoup souffert, mais ne m'en a jamais voulu d'avoir envoyé au cieux, l'amour de sa vie, son ange, sa Natalie.

Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre, mais il y est arrivé. Et un jour en revenant d'un voyage d'affaires de deux semaines, il nous a présenté sa fiancée Elisabeth qui est devenue notre belle-mère il y a de ça 3 ans. Depuis, nous avons quitté la Suisse, notre pays d'origine, pour nous installer à Los Angeles, là où la peau mate de Eli est choyée par le soleil et la chaleur.

C'est pourquoi, nous les jeunes, nous attendons avec impatience les vacances durant lesquelles nous partons retrouver la terre natale et sa température plus clémente en été et ses pistes de ski en hiver. C'est aussi pourquoi, nous haïssons la rentrée et le retour à Beverly Hills dans une maison trop blanche et trop luxueuse.

Et cette année ne faisait pas exception, mon père partait pour une journée de rendez-vous d'affaires, Art' et moi pour le lycée, Eli attendait les voisines pour aller faire du shopping et mes trois autres frères appelaient des amis pour aller au bowling, aux arcades ou un autre lieu de jeux climatisé.

Tout se passait normalement, jusqu'à ce que mon frère Arthur me pose un lapin au déjeuner à la cantine. Étonnée, mais pas inquiète pour autant je me suis dit qu'il avait préféré rester avec ses camarades qu'avec sa soeur. Mais, en rentrant seule après les cours au environs de 16h, je me suis quand même posé des questions me demandant même s'il ne nous cachaient pas une petite amie. En découvrant ma maison vide, une légère angoisse m'a tenaillée. D'habitude, Élisabeth est au salon au téléphone à cette heure.

Ne voulant pas restée seule entre quatre immenses murs, j'appelais depuis mon portable, l'un des jumeaux pour leur dire de bouger leurs fesses et venir me prendre une raclée au billard, jeu auquel j'excède. Je tombais sur la boîte message d'Axel, puis sur celle de Roman. De plus en plus paniquée je composais le numéro de Damien qui lui devait être chez Danick son meilleur ami en train de répété leur morceau de rock. Mettant son absence de réponse sur le compte du volume ambiant dans lequel il devait être, je me tournais vers la solution d'embêter Arthur. Je fus nargué par son enregistrement de répondeur. Vraiment apeurée, j'essayais le numéro professionnel et personnel de mon père. Tout deux étaient déconnectés. En fouillant mon répertoire pour trouver les coordonnées de ma belle-mère, je me disais qu'elle serait ironiquement ma dernière espoir et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ne me réponde pas car elle était constamment pendue à son Iphone.

Je retenais mon souffle pendant que les tuts résonnaient dans le combiné, puis je lâchai mon blackberry, lorsque la criarde et fausse d'Eli me disait qu'elle était indisponible pour le moment mais que je devais attendre le bip sonore pour laisser un message et que si j'avais de la chance elle me recontacterait. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, les si x membres de ma famille étaient injoignables. Cela n'arrivait jamais et cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Je commençais à paniquer, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée hurla à travers l'entrée. J'ignorais encore que je courais vers la dure réalité, sur le moment je ne désirais qu'une seule chose que cela soit la plus mauvaise blague que mes frères et mon père m'aient faite. Mais, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur deux inconnus hommes en costard- cravate, le monde s'écroula sous mes pieds.

C'était deux agents du FBI qui venaient m'emmener dans un lieu plus sûr pour m'interroger, car j'étais la dernière à ne pas être disparue.

_Maman ramène-moi Papa, Axel, Roman, Damien et Arthur. _

_**Fin du premier chapitre**_


	2. ma confiance t'a choisi

-Mademoiselle, je vous présente l'agent Eppes. C'est lui qui est chargé de retrouvé votre famille.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

-Je vous la confie Eppes.

-Bien, merci Monsieur le directeur.

Ballotée, c'est comme cela que je pouvais me qualifiée à ce moment-là. Les deux agents qui étaient venus me chercher chez moi, ne m'avait rien dit de plus, et s'étaient contentés de m'amenée auprès de leur patron. Celui-ci s'était montré bien aimable, mais ne s'est aucunement soucié de mon état et de mes interrogations. C'est pourquoi, je fus si surprise lorsque la première question de l'agent Don fut: « Est-ce que ça va? »

Que lui répondre? Fallait-il que je me montre calme et polie, comme le veut la tradition, ou fallait-il que je laisse mes larmes et ma colère ressortir envers cet homme qui se souciait uniquement de moi?

« Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression d'être perdue.

- C'est normale, moi aussi je serais assez déboussolé, si ma famille venait à disparaître en quelques heures. Me rassura Don. »

Je lui fis un sourire triste qu'il me rendit aussitôt. C'était sûrement quelqu'un de bien, mais je ne lui faisait pas confiance. Surtout qu'il me guida dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et qu'il commença à me poser des questions sur mon emploi du temps de cette journée-là. Rapidement, d'ailleurs il comprit que je l'avais cerné; il me suspectait d'avoir organisé l'enlèvement de la totalité de ma famille pour touché l'héritage. C'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là je devenais la parfaite suspecte. Alors, je me fis plus méfiante avec les réponses que je donnais et j'en suis même venue à être désagréable.

Voyant que cela ne donnerait rien de continuer ainsi, il leva les yeux vers la vitre teintée et secoua légèrement la tête. À peine cinq secondes plus tard, un autre homme entra. Celui-ci ressemblait énormément à Don Eppes physiquement, mais on voyait clairement qu'il n'avais pas l'étoffe d'un agent du FBI. Pourquoi? D'abord sa tenue, t-shirt sous un chemise entrouverte, il avait plutôt le style à mon frère Damien, de plus il avait le même tic que mon frère Arthur, il se balançait d'une jambe à une autre. Ce détail sa trompe jamais, il était anxieux. Mais, je fus étonnée d'entendre Don le présenter:

« Voici mon frère, Charles Eppes, mathématicien consultant pour nos bureaux. Il va poursuivre avec vous, je dois voir comment avance les recherches de vos proches. »

Puis, il sortit, nous laissant seuls.

Charlie était mal à l'aise. À mon avis, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver devant une suspecte aussi jeune. Mais, il fallait pas se faire d'illusions. J'était la seule héritière d'une immense fortune et d'un empire international qui curieusement n'avait pas encore subit de kidnapping. Je souriais intérieurement donc, face à cet homme d'environs trente ans qui semblait se méfier de moi, comme si j'étais un vampire assoiffée de sang. Le plus drôle, ce fut lorsque je lui fis remarquer que sa limite vers l'infini se transformait, sans raison apparente, en une intégrale à l'infini.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit en vitesse à cacher ses feuilles de calculs. Lorsque plus tard, il m'avoua qu'il pensait que sur le moment j'allais découvrir des infos concernant l'enquête, ce que j'étais bien incapable, n'ayant seulement qu'un niveau de collège avancé. J'avais seulement reconnu certains symboles aux milieu des inconnues et variables. Mais à cet instant, nous étions loin de plaisanter, on m'accusait de six enlèvements à 17 ans, et j'aurais refuser l'avocat que l'on me proposerait dans quelques minutes.

Je ne faisais confiance à personne, sauf à cet homme en face de moi qui sur le coup m'avais fait penser à mes frères et mon père, car il rassemblait en lui un petit peu de chacun. La bosse des maths des jumeaux, le look décontracté de Damien, l'angoisse de Art' et le même regard perdu que mon père a encore quelques fois.

Oui, ce mathématicien, qui était pour moi, un total étranger allait m'aider, j'en étais certaine.

Je lui faisais confiance, comme à mes frères et mon père.

_**Fin du deuxième chapitre**_


End file.
